


I Knew I Had You Pegged

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Twelve Days of DA Dwarves 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hawke is a menace, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, good clean fun between consenting adults, what is there to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: In truth, Varric’s life is a never-ending series of problems waiting to be solved. Most of them dumped in his lap by a gangly, overeager human with too-bright eyes and a smile that spelled disaster.In truth, Varric’s biggest problem is he never can tell Elodie Hawke no. Even when he really should.Which is exactly how he ended up on the bed at her mercy.And, truly, he doesn’t regret it for a moment.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Twelve Days of DA Dwarves 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036299
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	I Knew I Had You Pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/gifts).



> This is for the [Twelve Days of DA Dwarves](https://twelve-days-of-da-dwarves.tumblr.com/) Prompt List! Prompt #4: Favorite New Toy. 
> 
> Also, all the Varric pegging fics belong to Enigmalea, I don't make the rules. Happy holidays!

Varric has a problem. 

More than one, really. The Merchant’s Guild has noticed his absence at the last six meetings, his best lyrium supplier’s last shipment is lost somewhere in Nevarra, and six of his contacts have gotten into a brawl over _nug-breeding_ , of all things, and are sitting in the barracks waiting for bail to be posted. 

Which he is going to do. After they had plenty of time to consider how _annoying_ they were. 

In truth, Varric’s life is a never-ending series of problems waiting to be solved. Most of them dumped in his lap by a gangly, overeager human with too-bright eyes and a smile that spelled disaster. 

In truth, Varric’s biggest problem is he never can tell Elodie Hawke no. Even when he _really_ should. 

Which is exactly how he ended up on the bed at her mercy. 

And, truly, he doesn’t regret it for a moment. 

Hawke’s lips gliding over his cock is enough to wipe every other concern from his head. Unanswered letters, unpaid bribes, _all_ of it extinguished by the slide of her talented tongue. 

There’s something to be said for that mouth of hers, whether it’s cracking jokes, laughing at his stories, or giving him the best damn cocksucking of his life. Keeping his hips still is a test of will, one he’s losing. She’s unravelling him already, and he’s helpless but to cling to the sheets beneath them with one hand and her silky, black hair with another. 

“ _Damnit_ ,” he hisses when she hollows her cheeks and sucks him deeper. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

Her eyes crackle when she raises them from her task, both amused and victorious, and any other night he’d haul her up the mattress to make her sing his name loud enough for all the patrons downstairs to hear. 

But Hawke has plans and Varric, as always, gives in. 

Like she can hear his thoughts, she hums around his length, dragging him back to her. His body stops listening to him abruptly, bucking up into the perfect heat of her mouth. His Hawke, never one to turn down a challenge, makes a noise of delight and eagerly swallows as much of his length as she can.

Before he can properly appreciate the sight of Hawke’s pink lips stretched wide over his girth, which is a sight that deserves proper appreciation, he feels oil slick fingers pressing against the entrance to his own, personal deep roads.

His body resists for a moment before it too gives way to her whims, yielding to her insistence. It isn’t the first time she’s played this game, which is how she knows to go right for the kill. Two slim fingers in his ass, both curving forward with unerring precision. 

The effect is like getting hit with lighting. The groan that falls from his lips can, at the very least, be heard down the hall and he’ll be catching hell from Rivaini later. In that moment, the same one where Hawke sucks his cock with the fervor of a chantry novice at prayer while her fingers pump lazily in and out, he could care _less_. 

Hawke is dangerous that way. She’s the type of woman a man would throw everything away for. And Varric is exactly the kind of idiot who’d do it. 

But who can blame him? Especially when she swirls her tongue around his length and bobs up and down in time with those long fingers. She’s a desire demon, intent on ruining him, and blighted _hell_ he’s going to let her. 

Not only that, he’s going to enjoy every moment. 

He lets out a long, almost agonized moan and closes his eyes. The urge to rock is overwhelming, onto her fingers, into her mouth, anything to chase the pleasure building at the base of his spine.

And then, just like that, it’s gone. The sinful heat of her mouth, the pressure of her fingers. Varric is left desperate, on the edge, and when he opens his eyes Hawke is _grinning_ at him. 

That grin always spells trouble. Which means he _has_ to complain. A little. 

“Tired already?” he huffs, trying to control his ratcheting heart rate. “I thought the Champion of Kirkwall had better stamina.” 

“Not my stamina I’m worried about, Varric.” She smacks his thigh lightly with her hand and rises up on her knees. 

There’s something glorious about her towering over him. He’s never been with a human before, but Hawke never seems to let all her limbs get in the way. In fact, he finds the abundance of leg quite pleasing when he hoists them over his shoulders. 

Then a new, _interesting_ limb brushes his thigh and Varric suddenly remembers it’ll be his legs up in the air for once. 

He gathers his courage and spares a glance at the ‘instant man’ device Hawke contrived to obtain through Isabela’s thoughtful assistance. The sleek, dark cock juts out from her hips, already slick with oil, and it causes a thud of desire spiked with apprehension in his gut.

“You sure you know what you’re doing, Hawke?” 

She has the audacity to look offended. “Have I ever steered you wrong?” 

He doesn’t answer. He just lifts an eyebrow. Hawke understands his silent communication _perfectly._

“I _swear_ ,” she promises. “This won’t be like that time with the spider venom.” 

Maker he hopes not. The tingling had been _unpleasant_. 

“Remember, if I’m not able to walk tomorrow _you_ gotta run all my errands.” 

She rolls her bright blue eyes, a smile tugging up her lips. “Like you were gonna _actually_ work tomorrow.” 

Not with Hawke in his bed, at any rate. She rakes her gaze over him, lingering on the thick hair of his chest, the heavy cock between his legs, like he’s a meal for her devouring. 

“Roll over. I wanna see your fine dwarven assets up in the air.” 

He follows her instructions with a chuckle, fighting the urge to rut into the mattress to get any friction against his throbbing length. “You think about my assets a lot there, Hawke?” 

He doesn’t expect the thrill when she leans over her, her breasts against his back, breath hot on his ear, carved cock brush his thigh like a promise. Her long arms circle him, scratch through his chest hair at the same time she nips at his ear. 

“Oh Varric. I don’t do much _except_ think about your _many_ assets.” 

She doesn’t wait for his response, too impatient, too headstrong. Instead, she licks a stripe down his neck and adjusts her hips until her cock brushes against his entrance. 

“Ready?” she asks softly, almost gently. 

The response is immediate. Visceral. “Whenever you are, Elodie.” 

Her teeth sink into his neck, a warning before she purrs. “I _hate_ that name.” 

Before he can even consider apologizing, which honestly wasn’t in the cards, the slick head slips inside his ass. There’s hardly any protest at all as muscle gives way. He gasps and clutches at the sheets while she sinks inside, slow and steady. He pants and moans, cock throbbing, vision blurring. 

She stops, hips flush with his, her own breathing heavy above him. 

Then she _giggles_ , an innocent and joyous sound very unlike his Hawke. Her hand smacks his ass lightly. “Oh I _love_ this.” 

Frankly, so does he. He’s fuller than he’s ever been, the carved cock brushing against the places her fingers have only teased. Sparks of fire are doing the Antivan tango up and down his spine, and all it takes is the slightest shift of her body, the slide of the cock while she rocks back, to make him feel like he’s on fire. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans. “Fuck, Hawke this is good.” 

She thrusts back into his ass with enough force to choke him on his own breath and make his dangling cock jump and twitch. Her voice whispers against his ear like silk. “Maybe you can put it in your next book.” 

_Damn right he is_. It’ll be a bestseller _for sure_.

It’s the last coherent thought he has. Hawke is _ruthless_. Her hands dig into his hips to hold him steady and she takes him with the kind of force she brings to most endeavors, a steady persistence that he’s powerless to resist. His legs shake, his fingers hold onto the sheets for dear life. Moans that wouldn’t sound out of place in the Blooming Rose fall from his mouth in between growled expletives. 

And his cock is _leaking_ , harder than he’s ever been in his life. He’s so close to the edge that when Hawke’s staff-calloused palm finally wraps around his girth, he almost sees stars. 

“And you thought this wouldn’t be our new favorite toy, Varric.” She slides her hand too lightly up his shaft, swiping her thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. “And now you’re _this_ close?” 

The light, teasing edge of challenge in her voice is enough to make him rut into her hand, then back on her cock. It’s perfect, just like she is, and all he can do is hiss her name through his teeth. “ _Hawke_ -” 

“ _Varric_.” She punctuates his name with another brutal thrust that drives some sound he has no name for from his throat. “This was _too_ easy.” 

He doesn’t care. He’s desperate for relief and he’ll give her _anything_ to get it. 

“You win,” he rasps. “Fuckin’ _hell_ , beautiful.” 

She giggles again, pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder. “Not bad yourself.” 

Then her fingers tighten on his cock, a woman on a mission, and since that mission is all about him he’s more than happy to buck into her grip. It takes _seconds_ for the heat to overwhelm him, sensation pooling in his gut and then spilling in thick ropes onto his fine sheets. 

He almost collapses. Without Hawke’s steady strength around him, he would have. As it is, she slides out of him and leaves him mournfully empty. He’s gasping for air when she rolls him over and kneels over him.

In his post-orgasm haze, looking up at her framed in the soft halo of lamplight, lines of poetry form. Dedicated to her beauty, her charm, and her lethal grace.

Then Hawke, as always, dashes all of it with one of her quips. 

“I _knew_ I had you pegged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays from Pornzammar, which can be found at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
